


Зимнее солнце

by T_from_Luckypair



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_from_Luckypair/pseuds/T_from_Luckypair
Summary: Лео ревнует, Жери не понимает, Анто страдает, а Френки просто мимо проходил
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 8





	Зимнее солнце

В феврале Анто решает устроить детям праздник.  
\- Нет, ну ты сам подумай, Рождество давно прошло, до Пасхи еще далеко, никто не ожидает, а тут мы, - и она радостно хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Конечно, если ты хочешь, то давай, – Лео улыбается ей в ответ, протягивая руку к утреннему тосту и параллельно просматривая новости в телефоне.  
\- Боже мой, у меня столько идей, столько идей. Хорошо бы позвать еще других детей, спроси у своих, может, кто захочет прийти, - уже выходя из столовой, кричит ему она.  
Лео не оборачиваясь, машет ей в след рукой.

Всей организацией, как обычно, занимается Антонелла и вот он уже обнаруживает себя лежащим на шезлонге у бассейна, недалеко веселится маленькая, но очень шумная толпа разновозрастных детей под управлением аниматоров, а рядом с ним, на соседнем шезлонге лежит Жери и что-то сосредоточенно листает в телефоне. От тёплой воды в бассейне идет лёгкий пар и Лео рассеяно думает стоит купаться или все же нет.  
\- Слушай, - от неожиданности он вздрагивает, - я пролистал все твои подписки в инстаграмме и газеты не врут, ты правда не дружишь с Френки.  
Только благодаря своей выдержке и усилию воли Лео не закатывает глаза:  
\- Не говори мне, что ты все это время проверял кто у меня там в друзьях.  
\- К счастью, их не так много, - Пике кладет телефон на столик рядом с коктейлем и задумчиво смотрит на него, подперев подбородок рукой, - так что?  
\- Что? - буркнул Лео, наблюдая, как поодаль аниматор достает из рукава голубя и выпускает его в небо.  
Дети восторженно вопят.  
\- Почему ты не дружишь с Френки, он весёлый и тебя боготворит, - Жери не унимается и снова берет в руки телефон как доказательство, - у тебя тут даже жена Коутиньо есть, а он давно с нами не играет.  
\- Инстаграммом управляю не я, а мой менеджер, ты же знаешь, - Лео морщит лоб, понимая, что Пике рано или поздно докопается до истины и это ему заранее не нравится.  
\- Да, но это не просто какой то незнакомый подписчик, это же наш Френки, такое то с тобой точно согласовывают, - Жери тыкает его мокрой соломинкой в бок, - давай, признавайся.  
\- Потому что не хочу, - Лео сложил руки на груди всем своим видом показывая, как ему это все надоело, но от Пике просто так отцепиться нельзя.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! - тот хохотнул и потянулся за своим бокалом.  
\- Тебе надо ты и дружи, - прозвучало совсем по-детски и Лео от злости на себя и на Жери, который явно наслаждался этим разговором, скрипнул зубами и начал вставать с шезлонга, намереваясь уйти в дом. Но Пике оказался быстрей и, бегло оглядевшись вокруг, схватил его за руку, потащив в заросли дикого винограда, который по задумке ландшафтного дизайнера должен был олицетворять зелёный водопад. В итоге с водопадом что-то не задалось, но исправлять не стали и в этой зелёной пещере любили играть дети.  
Лео вздрогнул, прижавшись голой спиной к бетонной стене, у бассейна они лежали в одних шортах и он пожалел, что не накинул раньше майку. Но все мысли мгновенно испарились, стоило только Жери начать его целовать. Солнце пробивалось сквозь листву, едва согревая, но Лео казалось, что его окунули в тёплый мед. Каждый раз как первый, он никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.  
\- Папа?  
Он резко шарахается в сторону и замирает, смотря поверх плеча Жери.  
Маттео. Стоит, чуть отведя длинные виноградные плети в сторону и прижимает к себе футбольный мяч.  
\- Папа, а что вы делаете?  
Жери отмирает первым.  
\- Мы играем.  
Он подходит к ребёнку и берет его на руки, выходя на свет.  
\- И если ты никому не скажешь, то мы можем поиграть с тобой в футбол.  
\- Совсем никому, даже маме? - Маттео задумчиво морщит лоб и обнимает Жери за шею не выпуская мяча.  
\- Совсем-совсем. Такие правила, ты же умеешь хранить секреты?  
Их голоса постепенно затихают, а Лео бессильно сползает по стене. 

Оставшийся вечер он шарахается от Пике, кляня себя за легкомысленность и неосмотрительность. Когда все наконец расходятся (с Жери он прощается кивком головы издалека, решив не провожать того до двери) Лео, раздав указания прислуге, поднимается на верх, в спальню, где Антонелла уже расчесывала волосы перед сном.  
\- Это был прекрасный праздник. Ты такая умница, что все придумала, - говорит он жене, направляясь в ванную.  
\- Да, ты думаешь? - отзывается она.  
\- Мне кажется, детям очень понравилась, особенно фокусник, - он проводит рукой по влажным волосам и зевает.  
\- Наверное, я не видела, - Анто откладывает расческу на столик и, подняв одеяло, ложится в кровать.  
\- Я видел, - Лео укладывается рядом, стягивает одеяло и мягко целует её в шею.  
\- А что, - её голосом можно колоть лёд, - Пике не захотел тебя трахнуть?  
Он резко отстраняется, ошарашенно смотря на неё:  
\- Что? Как ты..?  
\- Маттео рассказал, - Антонелла не оборачиваясь на него, подцепляет рукой с пола сброшенное одеяло и натягивает его на себя, - сказал, что вы играли и что это секрет, но мне-то можно знать. А догадаться было не сложно.  
\- Мы… Нет, мы… - Лео не знал, что сказать, но мучительно хотелось оправдаться.  
\- Уйди, - она закрыла глаза и подтянула коленки к груди, - я устала. Просто уйди.  
Уже стоя у двери Лео расслышал ее тихое:  
\- Боже, ты такой дурак. Впрочем, и он не сильно умней.

Полночи Лео маялся в гостевой спальне, потом не выдержал, спустился вниз и оставшееся время играл в FIFA. На утреннюю тренировку он приехал на автопилоте, вяло поздоровался со всеми и, проигнорировав удивлённый взгляд Жери, вышел на поле.  
Сначала все шло хорошо, свежий воздух взбодрил и рассеял муть в голове, а потом Френки сделал в рондо какой-то восхитивший Пике пасс и тот приобнял его за плечи что-то рассказывая, попутно взлохмачивая чужую причёску всей пятерней. Они оба довольно хохотали и Лео на физическом уровне ощутил, как с таким трудом удерживаемое спокойствие начинает его покидать. Жери, словно почувствовав на себе его тяжёлый взгляд, наконец, отпустил де Йонга и, подойдя к Лео, заговорщицки ему подмигнул, затем наклонился, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Лео был первым.  
Потом, пытаясь вспомнить подробности этой нелепой ссоры, в голове всплывали только отдельные куски. Как он орал на Жери и тот сначала ошарашенно молчал, а потом начал орать в ответ. Как его пытался успокоить Луис, а Пике пытался оттянуть Марк. Как сильно ему хотелось стереть с лица Жери его оскорбленно-непонимающее выражение лица, аж кулаки зудели. И как он, в жалкой попытке сохранить остатки самообладания, вылетел с поля, распугивая диким выражением лица обслуживающий персонал. В раздевалке он схватил свою сумку и, не переодеваясь, сразу же пошёл на парковку. Его потряхивало от одной мысли, что сейчас за ним кто-то может пойти и начать успокаивать или еще хуже - спрашивать, в чем дело.  
Ему просто хотелось побыть одному.

Это место когда-то давно ему показал Жери. Крошечный кусок пляжа, зажатый в скалах, с дороги его невозможно было обнаружить, только если знать куда идти. Лео сам не ожидал, что приедет именно сюда, в это старое тайное место. Он припарковался под ближайшим деревом, заглушил мотор и со стоном опустил голову на руль. Гнев схлынул и все яснее и яснее перед ним начала проступать вся абсурдность ситуации.  
Надо вернуться и извиниться. Но не сейчас, все равно уже сюда приехал.  
Он вышел из машины, вдохнул солёный морской воздух и направился к слабо заметному проходу между камнями. Последний раз он был здесь года три тому назад и тоже зимой, с тех самых пор ничего не поменялось - галька, чёрные камни и море. Летом переливающееся всеми оттенками бирюзы, а сейчас свинцовое, на горизонте сливающееся с серым небом. Лео прошёл пару шагов вдоль прибоя и опустился на гальку, закрыв глаза.  
Сейчас он чуть полежит, а потом вернётся домой, завтра перед тренировкой извинится перед Жери. И он поймёт, Лео знал. Обязан понять.

Из лёгкой дремы выдернул хруст гальки под чужими шагами. Лео напрягся, открыл глаза, но решил не вставать. В зоне видимости оказались знакомые кроссовки, Жери чуть постоял, раздумывая, а потом лёг рядом, молча притянув одной рукой его к себе. Лео уткнулся носом в чужой бок и вздохнул. Пике пах гелем для душа, какой-то отдушкой от майки и еле уловимо потом. Пах собой.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Лео куда-то ему в подмышку, - я дурак.  
\- Да уж, - задумчиво хмыкнул Жери, - расскажешь, наконец, что тебя взбесило?  
\- Не знаю, так совпало? Ты, де Йонг, то, что произошло вчера? Все вместе?  
\- Ну, я тогда тоже дурак, - Жери положил руку на его затылок и щекотно провел пальцами по стриженному ежику.  
\- Анто тоже самое говорила, - от неторопливых движений отступало напряжения, но мягким одеялом начала наваливаться усталость и Лео зевнул, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Да? Какая мудрая женщина, - Пике вздохнул, - послушай, я просто хочу поддержать Френки, он переехал в чужую страну к чужим людям. Я знаю как это, когда надо вливаться в полностью незнакомую команду.  
Он покосился на излучающую упрямство макушку и ласково провел по ней рукой.  
\- И я знаю, как это тяжело.  
Те годы, когда Жери уехал в Манчестер… Это точно не то, о чем бы хотел вспоминать Лео ни сейчас ни когда бы ещё.  
\- Да я все понимаю, - он отмахивается от непрошенных воспоминаний, - но ладно, я постараюсь.  
\- Я большего не прошу, - в голосе Пике слышно улыбку, - спасибо.  
\- Ага. Полежим ещё, хорошо?  
\- Давай. - Жери закинул вторую руку за голову и довольно прищурился, глядя в небо, - ты знаешь, я особо и не рассчитывал, что найду тебя здесь. Просто подумал, что наврятли ты поедешь сразу домой и вот, угадал.  
\- Люблю это место, тут так тихо всегда, - Лео спрятал замерзающие руки в складках чужой толстовки и довольно выдохнул, - пляж Кастельдефельса прекрасен, но слишком близко от дома.  
\- А помнишь, мы сюда мелкими сбегали, после занятий в академии? Всего лишь час на автобусе, - Жери покрутил головой, - да и тут кажется, вообще ничего не поменялось, разве что камней больше стало.  
Академия. Лео вспомнил себя, маленького мальчика из крошечного городка в Аргентине и Жери, его рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Как же давно это было, как будто в прошлой жизни.  
\- Да, хоть какая-то стабильность в жизни. Ладно, поехали обратно, а то машины с нашими номерами в таком месте точно вызовут поток вопросов, а журналистам в этом месте делать нечего.  
Он сел и оглянулся на Жери:  
\- Или ты собрался тут остаться?  
Тот лежал и улыбался. Это просто незаконно быть таким красивым. Лео протянул ему руку и рывком поднял. Жери встал и длинно потянулся, задравшаяся майка обнажила полоску живота, Лео не смог удержаться и прижал холодную ладонь к тёплой коже. Жери низко рыкнул, схватил его в охапку и начал щекотать.  
\- Хватит, - Лео начал захлебываться воздухом от смеха, пытаясь защитить свои ребра и пресс руками, - перестань, ну, Жери!  
\- Всё, ладно, пойдём, - Пике закинул руку ему на плечи, и они неторопливо пошли к выходу с пляжа.  
Дорога была пустой и, подходя к машинам, они оба начали синхронно искать в карманах ключи от машин. Лео разблокировал свою и повернулся попрощаться, Жери надо было возвращаться обратно в Барселону, а ему самому ехать дальше.  
\- Жери…  
Он не успел договорить, как тот его обнял и в абсолютной тишине пустой автострады прошептал на ухо:  
\- Я люблю тебя больше футбола.  
Потом отстранился, глядя на ошеломленного Лео, ослепительно улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- Потому что футбол это ты.  
Затем целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб, завёл машину и уехал.  
А Лео остался стоять на дороге один, судорожно сжимая в руке ключи. Потом он улыбнулся и, пробормотав, - Ничего, когда-нибудь и я научусь тебя вводить в ступор такими словами, придурок, - сел в машину и поехал домой.


End file.
